Talk:Opening and Closing to Baby Bop's Birthday 2004 VHS (2005 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:1C11:B12C:FE12:932F-20181122030425
Show Disney.com21736606|2285918|229854752|106620997#pageContentStart Skip Navigation Sign In or Create Account [[]] - search disneyworld.co2Walt Disney World Logo Walt Disney World ' . 'Navigation Links Parks & Tickets Places to Stay Things to Do Help Cart- Expand by pressing control + enter key or collapse by pressing escape My Disney Experience Home Special Offers Chat =Play, Stay, Dine and Save in the Middle of the Magic with a Vacation-Ready Package= View All Special Offers Offer Highlights- Tab - SelectedOffer Details- Tab Kick off 2002 by getting the most value and excitement out of your Disney escape! For example, with this offer, a family of 4 can play, stay, dine and save up to $500 on a 5-night/6-day Walt Disney Travel Company room, theme park ticket and dining plan package at a select Disney Resort hotel for arrivals most nights January 1 through March 9, 2002. View sample rates based on a 5-night stay in a standard room or studio with 6-day theme park tickets for a family of 4—based on 2 adults, 1 junior (ages 10 to 17) and 1 child (ages 3 to 9)—within the chart below.See Important Details. The number of rooms allocated for this offer is limited. Savings based on the non-discounted price for the same package. Everyone in the same room must be on the same package. Base tickets are valid at one park per day and all tickets and options must be used within 14 days of first use. First use must occur on or before December 31, 2002. Some table-service restaurants may have limited or no availability at time of package purchase. Walt Disney Travel Co.: CST 1022229-50 Exciting Reasons to Visit Walt Disney World Resort – Now, More Than Ever From January 18 to September 30, 2002, limited-time experiences and special celebrations await you at all 4 theme parks when you add valid admission. 21736606|2285918|229854752|106620997#readMore Read More Why Stay at a Disney Resort Hotel? As a Guest of a Disney Resort hotel, you can enjoy distinctive benefits and amenities. 21736606|2285918|229854752|106620997#readMore Read More A Dining Plan Is Included with Your Package With a dining plan, every person in your party (ages 3 and over) can enjoy 2 meals and 8-6 snacks per person, per night of your stay. 21736606|2285918|229854752|106620997#readMore Read More To book by phone, call (407) 939-3424† and speak with a vacation planning expert or contact your travel agent. Important Details *Cannot be combined with any other discount or promotion. *Advance reservations required. *Offer excludes the following room types: campsites, 3-bedroom villas, The Little Mermaid Standard Rooms at Disney's Art of Animation Resort, Cabins at Copper Creek Villas & Cabins at Disney’s Wilderness Lodge and Bungalows at Disney’s Polynesian Villas & Bungalows. *Excludes gratuities. *Children ages 3 to 9 must choose from the children’s menu, if available. View Offer Details†Guests under age 18 must have parent or guardian permission to call. Other Offers You May Like Magical Holidays Room OfferGift of Magic Room OfferLearn More about Memory MakerBook through January 2, 2002 Check Availability To book by phone, call (407) 939-3424† and speak with a vacation planning expert or contact your travel agent. *For assistance with your Walt Disney World visit, please call (407) 939-5277. *7:00 AM to 11:00 PM Eastern Time. Guests under 18 years of age must have parent or guardian permission to call. Footer Links **Parks & Tickets **Magic Kingdom Park **Epcot **Disney's Hollywood Studios **Disney's Animal Kingdom Park **Water Parks **Park Hours **Park Tickets **Annual Passes **Tickets & Visit Guide **Transportation **Places to Stay **Resort Hotels **Special Offers **Why Stay at a Disney Hotel? **Vacation Packages **Good Neighbor Hotels **Things to Do **Make Dining Reservations **All Dining **Dining Plans **About Dining **Attractions **Character Experiences **Entertainment **Events & Tours **Shops **Spas & Fitness Centers **Sports and Recreation **Activity Photos **Disney Springs **Disney's BoardWalk **ESPN Wide World of Sports **Help **Contact Us **Help Center **Frequently Asked Questions **Guests with Disabilities **Guest Services **Disney Parks Moms Panel **Guest Safety **Park Security **Privacy & Legal **Travel Agents **Website Help **Park Rules **Learn About **MyMagic+ **My Disney Experience **My Family & Friends **FastPass+ **Memory Maker **MagicBands and Cards **Mobile App **My Disney Experience **My Plans **FastPass+ **My Profile **My Family and Friends List **My Wish List **MagicBands and Cards **Annual Passholders **My Photos **Memory Maker **Order Customized Maps **Shop Online *Stay Connected *Disney Parks YouTube Channel Blog *Free Vacation Planning Videos https://www.disneyplanning.com/?sourcecode=20700 Start planning your dream Disney VacationView Videos *Sign Up Successful Thank you for signing up! You should begin to receive news and special offers very soon.Create Account **Related Disney Sites ***Disney Springs ***Disney Parks ***Disney Cruise Line ***Disney Gift Card ***Disney Vacation Club ***Disney Weddings ***Disney Floral & Gifts ***Disney® Premier Visa® Card ***Disney Merchandise Online ***Disney Meetings and Conventions ***Disney Youth Groups ***Disney Youth Groups ***''run''Disney *21736606|2285918|229854752|106620997# Help & Guest Services- Opens Dialog * *Site Map * *Terms of Use *Legal Notices *Privacy Policy *Children's Online Privacy Policy *Your California Privacy Rights *Interest-Based Ads © 2001 Disney, All Rights Reserved